1. Technical Field
This application relates to a mobile terminal, a control method of a mobile terminal, and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a control program.
2. Background Art
Various control methods have been proposed for the technique for controlling the display screen or the sound of electronic apparatuses. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-025263 discloses a technique used in display devices such as liquid crystal display television sets, in which the brightness of the screen display is gradually increased prior to the alarm setting time, and at the alarm setting time, a sound is output from the display device.
Various control methods have been also proposed in the technique relating to the notification to users in mobile terminals such as mobile phones, such as a notification on a display screen, a ringtone, and lighting of a lamp provided in the housing. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-148054 discloses a technique in which a mobile terminal deletes images and/or text on the display screen that are not necessarily useful for the user.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-352765 discloses a technique in which determinations on the open/close state of a mobile terminal, on the ambient brightness, and on whether the mobile terminal is being charged or not are made, and the operating mode for incoming calls and emails of the mobile terminal is set to “normal mode” or “bedtime mode” according to the determination result. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-258894 discloses a technique in which when a mobile terminal is set to a silent move, the display color and the brightness of the display screen are controlled according to the ambient brightness or the current position.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2008-219659, No. 2005-286738, No. 2006-146030, No. 2009-124266, and No. 2009-300515 disclose a technique in which a mobile terminal automatically adjusts the brightness of the display screen based on information on the ambient brightness, the current time, and/or the like.
Mobile terminals are also used for handling emergency contact or the like. Therefore, they are often placed and used in the bedside when the user is in bed. Further, as the functions of mobile terminals have become more sophisticated and the current consumption has thereby increased, the battery is used more rapidly due to the use in the daytime. As a result, mobile terminals are often charged during the bedtime.
As described previously, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-352765 discloses that the notification method for notifying the user of an incoming call, an incoming email, and the like is changed based on the charging state of the mobile terminal, and that, in particular, the notification is restricted. Note that the notification method includes any indication using at least one of the visual sensation, the auditory sensation, and the tactile sensation that can be recognized by a user, i.e., includes any indication using at least one of an image, lighting, a sound, and a vibration. However, the inventors of the present application have found out that there is a problem in the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-352765 that there is a possibility that the change of the operating mode of a mobile phone terminal (change of the notification method for incoming calls and the like, restriction on the display, and the like) based on the bedtime of the user could not work properly. That is, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-352765, it is conceivable that when the mobile phone terminal is being charged in a place other than the bedroom of the user's house (e.g., in an office, a restaurant, and the like) and the place is dimly lit, its operating mode for incoming calls and emails could be set to “bedtime mode” even though the user is staying up. Note that none of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2009-025263, No. 2008-148054, No. 2007-258894, No. 2008-219659, No. 2005-286738, No. 2006-146030, No. 2009-124266, and No. 2009-300515 discloses any technique for changing the display method for notifying the user of an incoming call, an incoming email, or the like according to the charging state of the mobile terminal.